Talk:Cole MacGrath
Facial Features Cole appears to have very similar facial features to his voice actor Jason Cottle. It is widely considered that the similarity of his look to Mr. Statham is purely coincidental Proof pics http://hl.megashares.com/1604pt3473f32.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081210215828/tron/images/3/34/Jason_cottle.png 11:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nikita Whitehooves morphineoverdose@gmail.com McGrath vs MacGrath -His name's McGrath. Go on google, type in Cole MacGrath, a "Do you mean" pops up, saying it's McGrath. -Not to mention just about everything you see WHEN you search Cole McGrath says...well, Cole McGrath. One Without A Name 19:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) -You need to find a more primary source of Cole's name than google. The game's credits or subtitles, perhaps? Exlonox 21:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) -From what I remember, it says Cole McGrath in the game, even if it says otherwise in the prequel graphic novel, the game overrides it as it is primary canon. Riley7 22:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) -It's MacGrath. It's proven by the game itself. In one of the Dead Drops, Kessler asks for a carrier, and he says specifically, "Cole MacGrath." The spelling can be seen with the subtitles on. I think it's the only proof in the game. Can't seem to find any other times they mention his last name. The VoS does but no subs there so no proof. CirChris 23:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Major Cleanup This article need an extreme makeover. Whoever is up for the challenge will be greatly appreciated. SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Clothes color I've seen a lot of edit conflicts in these past months, and these conflicts have been about the color of his clothes. Honestly, I see his clothes as yellow and black, never white and blue. The closest I see white is when he is infamous and his skin is alabaster. Perhaps the people who see white and blue see the lightning in his clothes? Because I cannot see the white and blue at all. If I'm wrong, please respond. CirChris -Here to help! 18:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the new designs. I like the old ones, they look cooler.-Ultraman468 :Well I was talking about his outfit in the first when I said that, but yeah, the first game's outfit made him look rugged, strong, ready for anything. In the second game it makes him look like a civilian :\ CirChris -Here to help! 16:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, maybe thats the point. Is there any explanation as to why Sucker Punch gave Cole such a massive face lift? 18:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) (Proffessional Wikia wanderer) ::Here's a possible, and more importantly, PLAUSIBLE/PROBABLE explanation: from what I understand, Cole is being hunted by the Militia and the Beast at the same time. While the Beast would undoubtedly recognize him no matter what, bear in mind that no matter what ending you get in the original Infamous, pretty much every soul in Empire City knows Cole's face, either as their savior or their dictator. Granted, canonically he's apparently a Hero, but the point remains thus: his original face is infamous (pun not intended), so in order to have some semblance of anonymity, he got the massive face-lift. Although I agree with Ultraman468: the original Cole (especially my "heroic sociopath" version) wouldn't really have given a rat's ass if the Militia saw him or not, because he'd wipe 'em all out if they pissed him off. (When I say Heroic Sociopath, let me explain: he's primarily negative Karma, but he still chose to destroy the Ray Sphere, so he can still be redeemed. When faced with a gang attack, he just blasts them with about three dozen Megawatt Hammers -- give or take a few -- but still Arc Restraints any gangsters still alive, unless he'sbadly injured and there's a truck with a gatling gun on it. After that, however, he goes back and makes certain to Pulse Heal any civilians that survived.) King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 23:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Well, i suppose that is plausible storywise. But all questions directed at sucker punch on this were answered the same way: "It's a new game, and a new chance to start over." or "We want you to care about the character and his choices.Superchickin86 19:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Electric Car? What would happen if he sat in an electric car? Would he be able to drive it safely as well as provide it with unlimited power or would it explode in the worst possible case?. 16:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It would explode, Zeke and Cole talks about it in First Glimpse Actually, that's probably because Cole's electricity would ignite the fuel in a conventional gas tank, causing an explosion. With an electric car that doesn't use such a combustible fuel source, maybe it wouldn't explode? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) He could power and drive an Electric car and possibly a normal one if they modifided it to take the power that Cole is generating and got rid of the gas tank. :If you mod a "normal car" that much, it isn't a normal car anymore, it would be an electric car. Regular cars can't go under their own power without gasoline/ethanol/something similar; you'd have to completely redesign the entire thing, although normal electric cars should work just fine. Also, if the fuel source of a "normal" car is not combustible like gasoline or hydrogen is, then he may be able to drive those as well. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) But what if he modifided the hydrogen car so that instead of emptying water when it's done it could reuse the water to make more hydrogen from Cole's electricity that he is generating, thus making it never run out of fuel when Cole's in it. I'll buy that, if you explain how he'd go about doing that.Pwndulquiorra 01:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you get Hydrogen and Oxygen from water by putting an electrical current through it. If you welded on three separate containers(one for water, one for Oxygen, and one for Hydrogen) on to the car, then you can connect the Hydrogen and Oxygen tanks to the engine, conecting them where it would have the energy(from the Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms combining to make H2O) required to start and/or drive the car. Then they could have the water redirected from the engine to the H2O tank, where it would seperate the Hydrogen and Oxygen from the electricity Cole was generating, and then redirect the atoms to their respected tanks. :You haven't answered the problem that hydrogen is a pretty flammable/volatile gas; unless Cole is completely drained of electricity, there's still a viable, and quite probably lethal risk of igniting the hydrogen, causing an explosion. Even if Cole survives, Zeke or any normal people around could get caught in the blast. Evil Cole wouldn't get a shit, but Good Cole would be unwilling to take the chance. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, there's no frame of reference that signifies that Cole could do anything with this modified car other than blow it up? That's exactly the answer I was waiting for. Thank you.Pwndulquiorra 00:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can make the Hydrogen tank fireproof in many ways. 1. Fire Fighting Foam- a foam used for fire suppression(Wikipedia). 2. Ballistic Foam- used to surround aircraft fuel tanks to reduce the chance of fire cause by penetration of projectiles(Wikipedia). 3. Self-Sealing Fuel tank- used in aircraft since World War II, it prevents the leaking and/or the ingniting of the fuel tank after being damage by enemy fire(Wikipedia). These are just a few ways of fireproofing you tank. Also, for something to combust, it must first have Oxygen, which is seperated when the electricity already past through the water, creating both Hydrogen and Oxygen. Theory of Chaos :But the electricity is coursing throughout the entire vehicle, so you'd have to make the areas where the oxygen is completely nonconductive, i.e., with rubber insulation or something along those lines. Ultimately, though, you'd have to modify it so much that using an electric car in the first place would be much simpler and cheaper. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I was thinking. But, let's say Cole is crazy enough to want to modify a car so he could drive it, without buying an electric car. Exactly, how would he go about doing that? I just finished watching Mythbusters, so now, I want to know what is and isn't possible with Cole in any version of reality.Pwndulquiorra 02:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It may be simpler, but cheaper? Not if he scavenges the parts he needs. Plus, there could be benefits to this. 1. He can get to places faster without having to run. 2. Using an energy car could drain him, while using this car he could potentially "borrow" the energy stored in the battery of the car if he is drained. 3. He could have unlimited miles, save for a few stops to get more water and repair(if there are leaks, of course). 4. The water created as a waste would be clean enough to drink from(if not contaminated by the Corrupted, since we don't know what changed them in the first place). There are other possible benefits to this car that you could create, if you modify the car with other "equipment". Anyways, I'm not going to explain how to make this car now because I am tired. But, if The Amp can be created, it is then possible for this car to be created(either by Zeke, who could have created Tha Amp, or by someone else). Theory of Chaos :Cheaper in the sense that buying an electric car would probably cost less money than buying a hydrogen-powered car and then getting all the necessary modifications to make it feasible, not to mention the copious amounts of time needed to actually apply those changes -- time that Cole could instead be spending trying to increase his powers and/or find the Mysterious Prisoner. As for the Amp, I would like to point out that almost completely modifying a hydrogen car's fuel system is one thing, where building a baseball bat-sized cattle prong is another entirely. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, while it is probably cheaper and time-saving to by an electric car, you have to take in acount of the possible defects. 1. It could drain some or all of his power driving an electric car, leaving him vulnerable to injury and/or death. 2. Cole could drive at a slower speed because he doesn't have the power for him to go any faster, meaning if he is on a mission that is time-sensitive and he is forced to drive an electric car, he would be most-likely screwed. 3. If he is on a mission that has him forced to drive the electric car and he is suppost to ethier stop the suspect or protect him/her from harm inside of the car, he would have to choose between more speed and less firepower or Vise Versa. There would probably be more defects that could come along, too. Also, Cole doesn't have to spend time modifying the car. Zeke could do that(since he creates/invents things, said under his Wiki page, subtitled "Trivia"). And, while it is true that they are 2 diffrent things, Zeke's ability to create The Amp(his Wiki page again, subtitled "InFamous 2"), among other thing, suggests that he is a creative inventor, capable of thinking "outside the box". Theory of Chaos :You can't really think that much further outside the box than making a giant cattle prong for a melee weapon. I applaud your efforts in this philosophical debate, but also, take note of how frequently Cole is put in situations where a car would be dead weight, or even a hindrance. Example: climbing up buildings, fighting thugs on rooftops, narrow alleyways, etc. And unless this hypthetical car is some kind of humvee, then it really probably won't help him in New Marais as much as it might have in Empire City. Also, having it would make him easier to track, which is a bad thing, especially considering that the Beast wants him dead. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The people in Anceint Times thought that you couldn't fly, and now we have many ways of flying. And yes, I did take note of it. But what about those missions when you have too protect a person and it is too dangerous to go on foot. Thats where the car comes in(and, yes, it would most likely be a humvee of some kind). I already said you could modify it so you could have a better defence, speed, and weapons, if need be. And while it does make him easier to track, The Beast already knew that he was in New Marais and was already heading there, so Cole wouldn't have to worry about that untill The Beast is in the general area. Theory of Chaos :When I said "can't think that much further outside the box than...", I meant it in the present context. At any rate, I still think that the drawbacks of having the car would outweigh the benefits, at least until the Beast is defeated. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, King Nothing, with all due respect, I would like to point out that "can't think much further outside the box than. . ." would mean that what you're referring to is creative in the greatest sense of the word. Since we're talking about the Amp in this case, perhaps you meant "You don't have to think that far outside the box when it comes to. . ." would be a better way to phrase it? If that was disrespectful, I apologize.Pwndulquiorra 02:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If you meant it in the present sense of the Phrase, then I am Sorry. Anyway, the mods added to the car could benefit you more than having the drawbacks, depending on the mods you use. Also, I will not have any part in a Grammar discussion. Sorry. Theory of Chaos :My actual username is MechaUltimaZero, but I like King Nothing better, and I want to keep the same account. Anyhow, I do believe that we've come to an impasse. And I stand by what I said -- it makes sense in context. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :And I can respect that. But I stand by what I said. So how about we agree to disagree? Theory of Chaos ::That would seem to be the only way to progress from this point without devolving into a flame war. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, that would be the best choice. Theory of Chaos Infamous 2 Design Why are so many people disappointed in Cole's new look? I liked it - my only real problem is that his face seemed different - I didn't mind the hair, the tattoos, the costume, I thought all that was okay. For all the crying people did, Cole's new look better be good, cause I liked it. hopefully if we all try to get suker punch to get the 2nd cole back it might work SUCKER PUNCH BRING BACK THE HAIR His original design was the best, but if I can't have the Jason Statham doppelganger, then I want design #3. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) He looks like fcking Starkiller from Star Wars now :s Both of the other designs were good but now its fucked up more than you can fuck it up. The look just doesn't work. If this look is gonna stay I'm soooo NOT gonna buy this game. Best option of sucker punch would be to give the player options of what design to give Cole: They'd best make everything changable seperatly, Since they already made that many looks it wouldn't take that much effort I guess. Plz Sucker Punch make the look work! And the current one isn't working!!! I normally don't make an issue on this kind off things but cmon the look doesn't work. If u changed the design because some fans asked it.. You can do it again, more fans than before are pissed about this new look I think So plz change it or make it so you can put your own look together that would be awesome! (y) 19:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I completely disagree. For one, there are less people mad about this than there were outraged at what was shown at E3. I like the design, to be honest. At one point Sucker punch needs to beleive in what they've done and stick with it. It's no reason not to buy this game. And he looks nothing like starkillerXD. I mean, the e3 design... I guess after a while I didn't mind it, But honestly, I prefer this design. Plus, if you notice, he looked more roughed up, like the scar he has on his cheek, from his encounter with the beast. Cole is supposed to be an everyman, and the E3 cole wasnt. When I saw him, I thought boy band. This is what everyone wanted, now we got it, and everyone's pissed. We wanted old cole back, so they made a design that looks similer, but noooo people can't be happy with what really is a good design for cole, they want him changed again? The whole argument over cole's look is distracting from what really matters, the game. If sucker punch spends so much time trying to please everyone with his look, it will delay the things they should be focusing on, and maybe get them cut out all together. You want that? Then get used to the new cole. It really isn't a reason not to buy a great game. I didn't like E3 cole at first, but after a while I got accustom to it, and I think you can too. On another note, I think they need a new voice actor. I think he worked really well with E3 cole, but with this new design, I just dont think it fits. They designed E3 cole for the voice actor, so now they need to do the same for the new cole. I dont know, I guess we'll just have to see more.Superchickin86 23:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That last note actually brings up a question. Pardon my ignorance, I'm not up to date on this stuff. But why can't they just rehire the voice actor from the first game? Did something happen to him or something? If you could provide me with that information, I would really appreciate it. 23:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. That last comment was from me. I forgot to log in. But again, I would appreciate an answer. Thank you.Pwndulquiorra 23:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :To answer your question, Sucker Punch decided that they were using motion sensing technology to provide a smoother animation for Cole and all characters, and they decided that the motion actor should be the voice actor too to make the talking smooth and more natural. The original voice actor wasn't a stunt/motion actor, so they had to get a different person. CirChris -Here to help! 02:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :That completely answers my question. Thank you.Pwndulquiorra 02:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :The new new design looks better. It actually looks like Cole again. But I don't really like the voice change. Even if his vocal chords were damaged, they would've healed along with the rest of him then in the game. The jacket was also pretty bad A. But I can deal with it. I don't know how I feel about the shirt change if you choose good Karma (I liked the yellow and black better). Ice based powers in New Marais It looks like Cole will either get Cryokinesis in New Marais or it's another application of Weather Control (much like Ionic Vortex and Lightning Storm is). Whichever is the case and when it happens, we'll have to wait until it's out. Vae Infectus 00:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) inFamous 2 Beta Chimoshi 11:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Cole still can't swim but he can go in deeper waters for an substantial amount of Time before he dies MacGrath is Irish name not scottish! I am irsh my second name is Macgrath anyone in scottland with macgrath as a surname are irish i suggest we change it to irish! because its an irish name. Hi! You should sign up here in the wiki, if you enjoy your stay. We are aware of the major wrongings on the Cole page, that's why we're revamping it. We'll fix everything as soon as we can. If you have any other questions, just come ask me, or if I'm not avaible, ask any of the other admins for help - we're here to make this wiki a better place! And oh, sign your posts in the future, okay? --[[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 17:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I love all the typos in the inFAMOUS 2 section for Cole. Just saying. Would be nice to fix all those spelling errors. I think it's ridiculous that someone had to lock it before checking for typos, I suggest you get those fixed quick. Good job Wikia. kthxbai. JKeil 22:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please fix punctuation error! I do not have premission to edit this page but in Cole's little bio box, there is a missing end ) mark after "(Good Karma" please make it appear as "(Good Karma)", the Evil Karma written is correct however. TapDatApp 21:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cole's little Brother I haven't yet heard him say so in the good path yet but in the evil path, Cole mentions to Nix that he has a little brother but they haven't spoken in a while. Shouldn't that be included with the information on his parents? Tripodssj6 17:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm, yes I suppose it should but it's not THAT important. If anything it's already mentioned in his biography. Electric Tuna 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) SPOILERS SPOILERS) good ending? If any of you have seen the good ending for inFamous 2, you know Cole (And every Conduit on Earth) dies. But at the very end, a lightning bolt hits his body. Is it posssible that he may be alive? If he is, I speculate that inFamous 3 will revolve around Cole trying to revive Kuo and the other Conduits. But just wondering, what do you people think? Was the lightning just symbolic, or could it be something more? One thing I notice that keeps recurring is that people think every conduit on Earth was killed by that blast - thing is, something Zeke said struck me as odd because he said 'even some people over seas were keelin' over' - maybe I'm reading too deeply into it, but I have a theory that not -ALL- conduits are dead. Really, I think the question mark was SP's way of saying 'We might want to make another game so just in case we're not gonna fully close the door on this one just yet.' As to what this means for Cole, well, only time will tell. Although its speculation i think something like this should be included just for the reason that it is super important in the storyline. I thought the same thing when i finish, i got so excited. Zombies007 01:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. This is a wiki, man. Can't add speculations, I spend half of my day removing them. Alareiks 100% 09:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) There always the "infamous" Presumed Deceased status, lol. Hallowseve15 11:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) name change the reason cole's name was changed (anounced as dylan in the first game informer preview, as well as other places im sure) is because of similarites. Spider-man's Electro has the original name of Max Dylan. the producers said they were paying homeage the infamous (pun intended) supervillan but decided to go with something more original. page someone needs to change good karma to unknown cause its possible hes alive from that lightning bolt No, he is deceased at the moment. We don't know if it resurected him, but what we do know is that he died. What does that mean? Until further notice, he is deceased. I can see how you think. I mean, I too believe that lightning might have resurected him, so I'm not saying you're wrong or anything like that. But if we want to follow the wiki guideliens we must label him as deceased. I hope you understand. If you don't, just ask me to explain further. Altrough, you can discuss this here if you absolutely not agree with me, but I doubt it'll be worth it, as we try to stick with the guidelines and policies, whereas it states no speculations must be added. Just drop by my talk page for further questions. Oh, and sign you comment in the future, will you? You can do this by typing ~~~~. Have a good day, sir. Alareiks 100% 23:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Evil Ending Non-Canon? Did some official source state that the good ending was the canon one? I know the general rule of thumb for games is that the good ending is the canon one, but I don't think Evil Cole's ending should be considered non-canon OR an alternate timeline until an official source states otherwise. Who knows, Sucker Punch could pull a Legacy of Kain on us. Sucker Punch has stated the "Good ending is always canon". I'm afraid I can't find a source at the time, but I'm searching for one. It's hard as it was before inFamous 2 released but after it was revealed, so there's many articles on the web, to look through. Anyway, here on the inFamous Wiki, the Good ending is considered canon, so never* add evil information to any story section, only good information. Add it to it's own section with a the at the top, and at the bottom. Oh, and sign your comment by typing ~~~~ . It is a rule we have here, and always add it when writing on pages like Talk Pages, Forums etc. *There's a couple of exceptions, such as gameplay sections and mission articles. Alareiks 100% 13:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) DBZ merchandise reference I wrote something about the kanji and the "Z" on Chance's pants. I thought it was something I should say about. Party Time 22:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cole's Status Well, since we don't know if this mysterious ?-shaped lightning at the end really hit the boat and revived Cole (since electricity heals him, right?), I think we should change this "Deceased (Good Karma)" to either "Unknown", "N/A" or just delete it. Why? Because this little thing is a great spoiler for those, that didn't finished inFAMOUS 2 yet. - Creror 21:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) -It needs to stay as it is for the time being, Sucker Punch have yet to announce plans to make inFamous 3, so Cole's status is still (unfortunately) deceased. Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 01:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) -Now it's changed to "Deceased/Alive (Possibly) (Good Karma) " is there any confirmation that he is possibly alive? Joe Keilso 15:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) -No there's nothing, so it's changed to Deceased! Look I want there to be a third game, and I'd love a way for Cole to be in it, but until we hear otherwise, Coles dead! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 12:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC)